Dark Love
by freaker
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!**** Two fallen Jedi on a mission to rule the universe, and to destroy one another. Can redemption be found in a queen and a rebellion? Can the rebels win this fight? Obi/Ami. with all the characters we love. So just read it.
1. Lost to you

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
  
  
  
"I lost Anakin, I won't lose you too." She cried at him.  
  
"There is no point in me holding back emotions any longer." He replied to her eyes blazing. "Wasn't that the problem in the first place Amidala?"  
  
She looked away acknowledging the truth in what he said.  
  
"We held back, and it destroyed everything." He continued. He said turning away. "Anger, fear, hate. The path to the dark side. So is love." He spat out. " We've already lost each other."  
  
She ran to him, but was held back by and imaginary force field. She looked around her and smiled weakly. She ran her fingers along the field. Even now he protected her.  
  
"No. We still have each other Obi Wan." She said.  
  
"Leave. I will not repeat myself twice, and that field will disappear in a moment. I don't know what I will do to you then." He explained. His voice was pained, and she believed him. He no longer had full control of his emotions.  
  
"I love you. I won't leave you. You'll just have to kill me." She said calmly.  
  
He turned swiftly and walked to the edge of the field. The field he had created.  
  
He took his lightsaber, and held it in front of her face.  
  
"Run."  
  
She gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
***** Ok I know pretty weird huh. It started nowhere and ended nowhere.  
  
To be started…? To be continued…? 


	2. living life without you

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Star Wars universe.  
  
Padmé sat up gasping for air. She looked around her and realized she was in the safety of her bed in the palace of Theed. She looked around, and was grateful that none of the handmaidens had heard her cries. They had had enough to deal with the last few days. She drew a deep breath in and sighed, wiping the hair that had been matted to her face with sweat.  
  
A dream. Only a dream. She reassured herself. She had done this many times now.  
  
But she sighed.  
  
No it wasn't a dream.  
  
It was a memory.  
  
He was out there somewhere. Perhaps he was killing more innocents.  
  
Two people she loved were out there, killing innocents.  
  
Two fallen Jedi.  
  
Her fault. It had always been her fault. The republic knew this. Everyone knew it had been her doing.  
  
She stared out her window. Night had once again enveloped her planet. Only shadows now.  
  
That's all there ever was for her these days. Nightmares and shadows.  
  
Obi Wan. She whispered, closing her eyes. She remembered their last moment together. She had come after her bearing a lightsaber. She had run. But as she had escaped in her aircraft, she had vowed to come back. And that it would be until death the next time they met.  
  
Until death Obi Wan. She whispered her promise once more.  
  
She shifted in her bed, and knew that she would not be sleeping this night.  
  
As she stood a pain shot through her stomach.  
  
No! She cried, screaming in the darkness.  
  
"Did you think I would leave you forever?" A voice hissed through the night.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cried to the emptiness surrounding her.  
  
The winds shifted and the voice disappeared.  
  
No it had not been the winds. She was certain of that. It had been him. She knew that the touch she had felt surrounding her, was him. The arms around her waist suffocating her, it was him. It had always been him.  
  
Anakin. She thought as the pain subsided and the warning was once more gone. She fell to the floor gasping.  
  
There was no one left to protect her from him. No one to protect them.  
  
Obi Wan was gone.  
  
There was no one left to care.  
  
She cried for a moment letting her barriers down. But in an instant she was reminded of him. Of the smiles, of the kisses, the time they had spent together was the only time she was alive. He was not lost. He couldn't be, if he was…  
  
For the protection of her people, and the galaxy, she would have to destroy him.  
  
And as she place a hand to where Anakin had been, she was reminded of the lives she had to protect. At all cost.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nine years later.  
  
"My queen, there has been reports that the emperor has now begun a very large project. One that could be the destruction of the senate itself." A funny looking Gathmorian announced in the small room.  
  
All heads turned towards her. And Padmé Amidala stood.  
  
"This rebellion will not be destroyed so easily. This I assure you. As for the senate, we have many supporters amongst them, but if they are disbanded it would mean little now. The emperor no longer hides behind pretenses of listening or having any interest in following government rules. He has built this Empire of his, and the old republic is now dead." She gave the speech with a hard tone indicating there was little room for doubts. This was a matter of most serious nature. "Mon Mothma can surely give us evidence that the senate will disband in a year, maybe even a month. At that time it will be harder for us to have any information at all concerning the empire. This is why we must implant spies for the rebellion into the Empire's core. We must have their trust, this is the only way we will learn anything of value." She finished her proposal. And the room echoed with whispers.  
  
Some were excited to be doing something, others were worried about success.  
  
Hands raised in the air.  
  
Amidala felt a slight twitch in the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Yes?" she asked addressing a young man. The man stood up and bowed.  
  
"Your highness, I am Wedge Antilles, I wondered if you have already chosen the candidates."  
  
"Yes officer we have. This job requires a great deal of talent, and more importantly, we have chosen unknown people. People who have no history, no past. Nothing to be traced." She explained kindly. The young man looked disappointed. He knew at once that the qualifications did not suit him.  
  
"What of the dark lords your highness? I heard that they can sense people's thoughts?" someone inquired.  
  
Amidala felt a stab to her heart. The dark lords. Anakin, and the emperor. Thankfully Obi Wan had not been known to be with the Empire.  
  
"Do not worry about them. We have trained these officers, to deal with the dark lords properly." She assured the crowd.  
  
She looked at them. Most were young and still innocent. Others had already been hardened because of the things they had lost. The empire had done a lot of damage in the last years. But these people. These people were hope.  
  
"And now I will ask all those who are not high ranking officers, and are not part of this covert mission to please step aside. There is no need for you to see who they are. It will be safer for them."  
  
Everyone filed out of the room, except a few.  
  
As soon as the chamber was cleared, Amidala walked over to Mon Mothma.  
  
She nodded to her.  
  
"Amidala and I have chosen those who will participate in this assignment." She waved her hands towards the shadow and four people appeared.  
  
"These are the officers who have accepted. Bria Tharen, Leia Organa, Luke Lars, and Mara Jade."  
  
Amidala, locked eyes with Leia and Luke, they both kept their faces blank, but inside she felt them connecting to her with the Force.  
  
We'll be all right mother. They said through the bond.  
  
Amidala nodded slightly, and gave them a small smile. She knew that if anyone could do it, it would be these four.  
  
  
  
~ I haven't written in a while so I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I hope you review. Also I was wondering if someone wanted to maybe Beta-Read for me. To check spelling and stuff and to help me with ideas. Thank you much  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
-Luke and Leia are using alias as their last names, they have been informed that their father is a dangerous man, and they musn't be found. No one knows that Luke and Leia are siblings, and that they are the queen's children  
  
-Also the rebellion is like the one in A New Hope, with a lot of twists.  
  
-And Amidala is only 29 


	3. mission comenced

Disclaimer: We all know SW belongs to George L.  
  
"Your highness." They said in unison bowing down to her.  
  
Amidala lowered her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"You have an important mission ahead of you officers. This mission is to be done in complete secrecy. Do you understand?" she asked them looking them each in the eye.  
  
They were all strong, this she knew. But in the four, three were adept in the Force. Bria Tharen was the only one with no power in the Force. Yet even then she was as strong as the rest. She was fiercely loyal and determined.  
  
Amidala had often wondered at her. She had seen the young woman with Leia countless times and knew that they were friends. But at the same time she seemed withdrawn. Her eyes would wonder of to space. But right now all that mattered was her talents.  
  
Mara Jade. The young woman was very strong in the Force, highly sensitive to it.  
  
She was also very secluded and held herself far from the others. She had not made any friends at the Alliance. But as Leia had assured Amidala, Mara Jade was very skilled, one of the most dangerous woman in the Alliance. She was an asset and a vital person in the success of the mission.  
  
Amidala turned her eyes to Luke and Leia, and as she looked into their eyes, and she realized that they had been waiting for this for a long time.  
  
"You are the best officers in the Alliance, you have accepted this mission, knowing all that comes with it. You are all very skilled, and are each armed with a special talent. These talents are vital to the Rebel Alliance. Use them for the sake of your people, for the Alliance, for the good of the Universe, and the force will not fail you. Be strong young ones."  
  
"We will not fail you my queen." Said Mara Jade in a hard tone.  
  
Amidala nodded to them smiling now.  
  
"May the Force be with you."  
  
~Later that day  
  
Amidala waited at the small room equipped with two beds. She stood in the middle afraid to move. She had been there for quite some time, standing in the room, taking in the appearance and the items that lay before her. Luke and Leia. The twins had been inseparable since birth, however different their personalities were.  
  
She had been alone the day she had given birth to them, alone save for Sabé, the most trusted handmaiden. She had given birth in secret, and she had housed and raised them in secret. And when Amidala had formed the Alliance, she had allowed them to enter it. They were talented and strong, that had been evident since their birth. They were strong in the force, like their father.  
  
And now they would be on the most dangerous mission the Alliance ever faced. Amidala was especially worried about Luke and Leia. They would finally be facing their most dangerous foe.  
  
Amidala was lost in her thoughts, when the twins entered the room.  
  
"My queen." Leia greeted her coming close for a hug.  
  
Amidala closed her eyes and held her daughter tight.  
  
"Mother." Luke said smiling. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not very long Luke. I just wanted to tell you both how proud I am that you are in this mission, and that I love you both so much."  
  
Luke stepped in closer, and held his mothers hands.  
  
"We will not fail, and we will come back. Together. I promise you that mother." He said assuring her, giving her a smile.  
  
Amidala nodded.  
  
"I have told you about Vader and the emperor before, never underestimate them. And remember what Vader was to me my children." She instructed quietly.  
  
She had never kept from her children that she had indeed been married to Darth Vader, when he was still the man named Anakin Skywalker. As a result Luke and Leia are using alias as their last names, they have been informed that their father is a dangerous man, and they musn't be found. "We remember, and we will be cautious." Leia said.  
  
"You are both so strong, just like your father, come back to me." She said taking them both in her arms.  
  
"We will." They said kissing her once more, before leaving.  
  
As they left Amidala said a little prayer, a thing she had not done in a long time.  
  
What a foolish mother I am, that I send my children to certain death for a cause. She thought to herself.  
  
They are the only ones I have left.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mother seemed to be really upset about this mission." Luke said to his sister as they walked to their ship "The Impulse".  
  
"It's because we will be near Darth Vader." Leia said to Luke.  
  
"Yes I suppose so. I wonder if there's more to it that that though." He said glancing at her.  
  
"Well don't worry about it, we'll both be fine, and when we come back she'll be fine too."  
  
"Yes. Leia?"  
  
"Yes Luke?"  
  
"We'll come back together right."  
  
"Yes, we'll come back together."  
  
~One day later aboard the empirial academy  
  
"I can't believe they stick me up with three new trainees. Just my luck huh?" Han Solo complained to his friend Tyco Chelcu.  
  
"Oh come on Han, it won't be that bad. We all have to do it sometime., and besides you like bossing people around." His friend retorted smiling.  
  
"Not while I'm flyin Tyke."  
  
"Well as I hear it these three are real good pilots, and that two of 'em are women."  
  
"Women pilots, even better." Han responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tyke you know how women pilots are…"  
  
"Well these ones must be really amazing, they rarely accept women into the academy."  
  
"I still say women pilots are nothing but trouble."  
  
"And men pilots are daffodils?" a female voice spoke up from behind Han. He winced and wiped his forehead before turning around.  
  
He suddenly smiled. She was very pretty, gorgeous in fact. As Han looked at her, something seemed to click inside him. He lost his voice for a moment.  
  
"I'm looking for my commander, I was told I'd find him here."  
  
Han blinked.  
  
"Ya I'm the one you're looking for, uh isn't there supposed to be three of you?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Han turned around and waved his friend away.  
  
Tyco smiled and turned.  
  
"Well were are they?"  
  
"There." The girl said pointing towards Han.  
  
"Commander, I presume?" another female voice asked from behind him.  
  
  
  
~ End of chapter.  
  
Ok I have had this chapter written long ago, but haven't been compelled to post it. There doesn't seem to be a lot of people reading this but here it is anyway. I just want to tell you once more to Review!!!! Just let me know that u are there, reading. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Note- in the star wars books, Bria Tharen was Han Solo's girlfriend, and he was majorly in love with her. 


End file.
